


What have you done...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" They both shrugged on a thin coat, winter was coming to an end but it was still pretty chilly outside, and before Ian could walk away Mickey stopped him and wrapped a scarf around his eyes.<br/>“Hey…” Ian tried to complain.<br/>“I want it to be a proper surprise so you gotta wear this on the way.”<br/>Mickey couldn’t see them, but he’d bet money that Ian rolled his eyes when he relented with a “Fine.”<br/>Mickey guided a blind Ian to the car, helping him in before walking around to the driver’s side pausing before he got in to take a deep breath. “Here goes.” "</p><p>It's Ian's Birthday and he doesn't understand what he has done to deserve a love like Mickey's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have you done...

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a bit longer to write this (I spent my evening panicking about having the dentist. Really not a fan of those guys, but it went really well so I came back and have been writing this.) The idea popped into my head and I tried to do it justice but I bet it's going to be awkward in parts. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

 

Wedding planning had been going well, Mickey was happy to let Ian take the helm. Not that he didn’t care enough, but for Mickey he knew none of that stuff mattered for him, as long as he got married he would mark the day as a success. So he let Ian plan the wedding how he wanted it, and thankfully Ian decided not to suddenly become some ‘groomzilla’. Ian would ask what Mickey thought, Mickey would usually agree with Ian and that was one more thing for them to check off.

The venue for the ceremony was sorted, a small registry office in central Chicago, only holding a dozen or so people. They had no plans for it to involve more than close family and friends anyway. They had someone to officiate, and by someone that meant Kermit.

The couple had been in the alibi talking with Kev while Mickey worked about who they could get to lead the ceremony. They were hoping not to pay and didn’t particularly want to blackmail a priest like they had done for Kev and V’s wedding, when Kermit announced he was licensed.

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up towards his dark hairline “Say what?”

“Yeah my lesbian sister made me get some license online, she was real insistent on getting married in the lobby of some fancy hotel. Obviously she weren’t gonna pay for that and no official person was going to do a quicky wedding and leg it out with them if security showed up, so she got me to. Lesbians man. Did have to run too, bad for my fucking knees that is.” Kermit just turned back around and carried on complaining about his knees, not realising he had just fixed Ian and Mickey’s problem.

The fiancés smiled at each other.

“Well Kermit, consider yourself invited to the wedding then. As our officiator anyway.” Ian announced.

“What do I get for it?”

“I’ll pay for your drinks for the rest of the evening.” Mickey suggested.

“Deal.”

Well that was easy Mickey thought. The drunk probably only had time for 3 maybe 4 more drinks till closing.

“And you have to turn up sober. You can get pissed after.”

“Fuck. Okay.”

 

So a week later Ian was sure everything was sorted. Venue, officiator, guests, dresses and suits for their bridesmaids and best men as well as suits for themselves (Ian had insisted that while their suits would match, they weren't to see each other in the fittings, wanting to save that for the day), they’d even been offered the restaurant Ian worked at as a reception venue. Way better than the alibi which they had originally planned to use. The owner, Vince Falisi, had been good to Ian over the years, fond of Ian and his work ethic, and offered to close up early and allow them to use it. Declaring it a wedding gift. Neither man was going to say no to that.

“You know what. I think it’s all sorted Mick.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean all the other bits like flowers and food are going to be sorted out by Fi, Mandy and V, so now, we just wait for the big day. Remind me why we set the date so far in the future, I just wanna marry you now!!!” Ian pouted, grasping Mickey’s hand as he sat next to him on the sofa and let his head fall onto the smaller man’s shoulder.

Mickey just laughed and leant into Ian’s touch.

“Because some asshole didn’t wanna ‘get married in the hell that is a Chicago winter’, so we had to wait till spring.” Ian had decided instead on an April wedding so Mickey simply went along with that, although he would have happily got married whenever.

“Well past Ian is stupid!”

Mickey poked Ian in the ribs. “What have I told you about talking about yourself in third person Ian! It’s fucking annoying.”

“Ian think’s you’re annoying.” Ian mimicked Mickey’s words childishly.

“Dick.”

Ian poked his tongue out and then the two men just fell into silence, happy to simply sit with each other and watch the TV, at least till Ian’s head popped up and he suddenly declared. “We should get a house.”

“What?” Mickey was confused, they had a house.

“We have ages till the wedding, we should start looking for a house, our own one. We said we would eventually anyway, why wait till after. How much nicer will it be to come home married to our very own place!?”

Any rejections Mickey may have had were dismissed instantly when he looked at the excitement in Ian’s eyes, so Mickey just smiled.

“Fuck it, let’s do it.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Which was how they found themselves spending their weekends house hunting. They looked at apartments too but Mickey knew it was a house that Ian was really after. With their budget, they’d seen a whole host of places in various conditions. Some places were one well aimed kick away from collapse, others weren’t actually too bad, but nothing stood out to them.

Until about a month after they had started looking. Their estate agent had driven them to a nice road on the edge of the Southside, not 20 minutes from where Ian worked. Ian fell in love with the grey bricked house instantly. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an open plan downstairs which reminded him of the Gallagher house, just bigger and less run down. Blank walls that would be so easy to decorate exactly how they wanted, as well as a big back garden where he could just see Yev playing. The house also had a park opposite. It was a house that could so easily become a home for them.

Ian looked around with a smile on his face, Mickey too. This was the one.

However, they both lost their smiles when they realised that when the estate agent had said it was ‘slightly out of their price range’ his idea of ‘slightly’ was seriously fucked up. They couldn’t afford it. Mickey saw Ian’s shoulders slump as he declared that they would just need to keep looking.

“I’m sorry Ian” Mickey rubbed his fiancé’s back.

“It’s fine. Obviously not to be. Let’s just leave.” And with that Ian gave a forced smile that Mickey saw right through and walked out, getting into the car. Mickey slowly followed looking at the house and then back to Ian in the car. The redhead looked so disappointed that it made Mickey’s heart hurt.

So Mickey decided.

 He didn’t care what he had to do. He was getting this house for Ian.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

***One month before the wedding- Ian’s birthday***

“Just tell me Mickey, I hate surprises! Just tell me what it is and I’ll act surprised for you!” Ian whined, he’d been whining for the past hour since Mickey told him his present was a surprise and that he should get ready to go out.

Mickey was both excited and nervous, wanting to just take Ian now but he was still waiting for a text from Fiona to tell him everything was set up.

“Soon Ian. Just shut up and finish getting ready, you’re not even wearing a fucking shirt.” That was very obvious to Mickey as Ian stood shirtless in front of him, his toned chest and abs always managed to distract him.

“Well I don’t know what to fucking wear because you won’t tell me what we're doing so I don’t know what to dress for do I?.”

Mickey just walked over to their wardrobe and pulled out a navy shirt that he knew clung to him in all the right places, handing it to the redhead.

“This. Nice try, but I ain’t telling you shit.” Just as he said that he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, checking it and seeing a message from Fiona, nothing but a thumbs up emoji. It was time.

“Come on then birthday boy. Time to go.”

They both shrugged on a thin coat, winter was coming to an end but it was still pretty chilly outside, and before Ian could walk away Mickey stopped him and wrapped a scarf around his eyes.

“Hey…” Ian tried to complain.

“I want it to be a proper surprise so you gotta wear this on the way.”

Mickey couldn’t see them, but he’d bet money that Ian rolled his eyes when he relented with a “Fine.”

Mickey pecked him on the lips and then guided a blind Ian to the car, helping him in, before walking around to the driver’s side pausing before he got in to take a deep breath. “Here goes.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ride had been filled with Ian trying to guess what his surprise was and Mickey having to constantly tell him off for trying to peek through his makeshift blindfold.

Mickey pulled up in front of the surprise 15 minutes after setting off, making sure the passenger side was on the pavement, and went around to help his fiancé out, walking him until he was stood just in front of the gate.

“You ready.”

Ian just nodded and Mickey took the blindfold off.

Ian blinked a few times, looking up at the grey house he had fallen in love with all those months ago. His eyebrows furrowed.

“I… I don’t understand… where are we?

Mickey, who had been holding Ian’s left hand in both of his, reached into his pocket placing a set of keys in the redheads grip.

“We’re home.”

“Wha… this is ours? I… Mick?” Mickey could see Ian eyes were starting to tear up, finally starting to understand what was happening.

“It’s ours.” Mickey confirmed.

“How? We couldn’t afford it.”

“No, we couldn’t. But I decided that we were going to. I’ve been saving up and stuff since. So now, we can.”

“Mick! Why?” Ian asked, pure awe in his voice, unable to look at anything other than Mickey’s face and the house… their house.

“Because I love you. I saw how broken up you were when you thought we couldn’t get it. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted you to live somewhere like this, somewhere you love. You fucking deserve it Ian.”

Ian just stared in pure adoration at his fiancé. Turning so he could grip Mickey’s face.

“What did I do to deserve you Mickey Milkovich.” Mickey lowered his head in embarrassment a light blush on his cheeks. Ian tipped it back up to look into his eyes.

“I didn’t think I could love you more, I was so wrong!”

Mickey smiled. “I love you too.”

He reached up to wipe the tears that escaped his own eyes before doing the same for Ian and saying “Come on, let’s go in.”

He led Ian up to the big black front door and stood to the side allowing Ian to have the honours of using the key to enter for the first time. Ian flicked the light on and was met with a loud cheer.

“SURPRISE!”

The shocked redhead looked around at his siblings as well as Mandy, Iggy and V and Kev who had all been waiting in the living room for him to arrive. Finding out later that Svetlana had had to stay at home with a sick Yev, but she sent their love, as well as a massive cake that her and Yev had made for Ian. Yev had even iced the letters on himself. Ian truly loved his son.

 He felt like his heart was going to explode. His eyes began to well up again as Fiona came forward to give her little brother a tight hug, Ian gripping the back of her top as he hugged her back, letting out a little happy sob.

“Happy Birthday Monkey.”

Ian just went around hugging everyone as they wished him happy birthday, ending up standing in front of Mickey.

“You?” Mickey shrugged coyly. “Fiona helped.”

He stepped forward till there was no space between them, leaning his forehead against Mickey’s and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, mickey’s arms instantly going to Ian’s hips.

“I’m gonna treasure you for the rest of our fucking lives Mick. I can’t believe this. This is the most incredible thing anymore has ever done for me.”

Mickey just smiled telling Ian he loved him too before they kissed, being broken up a few minutes later by Lip who'd decided they were getting a bit too into it considering they were in a room full of their siblings.

Ian broke away from Mickey but barely spent more than ten minute throughout the whole evening away from his fiancé’s side. He felt drawn to him, even more so than usual.

It was during these 10 minutes that Ian discovered how Mickey had been able to afford the house.

Not only had his partner been saving up, doing extra shifts whenever he could, and when Ian was also at work, getting the Gallagher’s to watch Yev when they had him, but he had used his share from selling the Milkovich house, sold with the blessing and support of both Iggy and Mandy who had bought a surprising nice and cheap apartment a few blocks away from their old home with their own shares, to fund the rest.

Turned out that their mother had owned the house not Terry, and when she died she had left it to her children. All it took was offering to keep Collin and Joey’s commissary accounts topped up for them to agree to sell. (They didn’t have to know their shares were less than the others.)

Ian looked up at the three Milkoviches that were in the room, wishing that the people who labelled the family as thugs could see the pure good that was so evident in them once you got to know them. He gave Iggy and Mandy tight hugs, whispering thank yous in their ears before joining mickey again, linking their hands and not letting go for the rest of the evening. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

When the rest of the guests left, Ian was surprised they didn't too.

“Are we not going home?”

We are home Ian.”

No I meant, where are we going to sleep tonight, what about our stuff?”

Mickey just smirked and winked at the redhead, turning around and walking upstairs, Ian guessing that was his cue to follow.

When he joined Mickey in the master bedroom he gasped when he spotted a big, very comfortable looking bed, completely made up, in the centre of the room.

“Your, well I suppose our, present from Mandy and Iggy. I said Iggy could take our old one from back at the house, it’s still in pretty good shape. And there’s a rucksack there with our stuff. Clothes, toothbrushes… supplies. We can move in properly tomorrow.”

Ian giggled, knowing exactly what Mickey meant by supplies, and tackled his lover to the bed, groaning at how comfortable it was.

“Fuck this feels good.” They rolled around for a bit, making out when Ian pulled away and looked down at Mickey.

“How am I ever going to repay you for all this Mick?”

“Marry me. That’s all I need.”

“Okay” Ian whispered before kissing Mickey deeply and pulling him closer, the couple making the most of their first night in their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your comments, and kudos... ;)


End file.
